I'm A WHAT?
by Cani love
Summary: Ed wakes up in a strange place. If you read follow the new adventure. 2nd fanfic don't kill me!


ME:Thank you Edward for coming back.

ED:Welcome

ME:OH yeah, forgot to mention your kinda...

ED:*glares*WHAT? stupid midget.

ME:nothing.*whistles and twidles thumbs* Wait? WHAT? WHO YOU CALLN' A SHORT PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN BY AN ATOM!*throwing ed through a wall.*

AL:UM Cani does not own FMA but does own oc's k.*sqeals and ducks under a flying ed* BROTHER!

-Ed's pov-

"Who is he Lust?" A boy's voice asked her. "Don't know, I just know he's one of us." It sounded as if she didn't want anyone to hear her,but didn't she relize I could do just that? "Well my head hurts so I'll just get out of here and go to...to...ugh...to my brother! Alphonse!" I thought. "Oh god. What's my name?" My head whirld and my vision blacked out. The boy's voice was taunting as he spoke. "But hey," he said. "He's about the same size of the fullmetal pipsqueak mabye a centimeter or two shorter." My eyes snapped open at that comment. My arms yearned to crush his neck, my lower back burned, everything was clearer and brighter. I shifted in the bed I was laying on and got up without making a sound. "Envy's gonna get crushed by me, the fullmetal alchemest, Edward Elric!" My mind was racing. "Transmute a weapon from the wall." The back of my mind told me. I went up to the wall and clapped, pressing my hands against cold stone, thinking about alchemeic circles and formulas. Blue alchemic light flashed around my open palms. Smiling while the broadsword came out of the wall.

-Lust's pov-

As soon as I heard the clap I clawed the door of it's hinges to find blinding blue alchemic light shining on me. As the light died I saw the other humonculi turn facing Envy with a broadsword in hand, his catlike purple eyes flashing dangerously, his darker than black hair framing his face perfectly. With a wide smirk on his face he charged Envy the broadsword slicing him over and over again hitting his legs before he could regenerate so his hips were on the floor. "Who's short now you yaro.(1)" The boy suddenly turned and jumped out of the window. As he leaped through the already broken window he got cuts in several places that healed in a sudden zip of purple sparks. As he ran through the dark his hair turned gold. "Envy... do you know who that was?" I asked turning to the regenerating man. "No clue, but a humonculi who can transmute things, who would have thunk it?" I shook my head in frustration. "Envy, that was Edward Elric." Envy looked shocked. "That would have to explain the height problem and why he looked so familiar. Face it Envy, he's back and stronger than before." I said staring gravely out the window. "Wait but that can't be it. I killed him remeber? Stab through the chest." Envy looked mad. Really mad.

-Envy's pov-

What just happened? Ok in a situation like this do what the master said. Deep breath and make a checklist.

1: Talked to lust while guarding the door. CHECK

2: Wait to see him until he woke

3: Reason with him so he joins our team. GIANT FAILURE

4: Give him stones. GIANT FAILURE

5: Give him a name.?

6: See what his power is. CHECK

Ok three out of six. Not bad but not good either. What am I gonna do? Two out of six failures. One out of six in question. "Lust," I said looking at the window where my old prey had escaped. "How 'bout Hate?" I glanced at her while thinking. She stared at me like I grew a second head. "What?" I asked looking at my shoulders. "Did I grow a second head or something?" I hissed. "No," Lust laughed. "You grew a brain. That's a great name because he hates the word short." She fell to the ground choking on laughter. I turned as barreled up the stairs. Gluttony stuck his big, fat, bald head in room and peered at Lust with his white pebble eyes. "Is my Lust alright? Oh you too Envy?" He looked at me with surprise. "Gluttony, go get the master. **NOW!**" I hissed at the stupid creature who looked into the room staring at Lust. No pass Lust. The hole in the wall. "Whats that?" He looked at me like an idiot. God what am I thinking he is an idiot. "Gluttony our friend who left can do alchemy."

ME:There's the chapter!

ED:WHY DID ENVY CALL ME SHORT! OH AND WHY AM I A HUMONCULUS?

Envy: Ed listen you got your revenge.

ME:Guys?

ED&ENVY:*SHOUT*WHAT!

ME:NEVERMIND?OH also R&R

Flames will go to Roy Mustang to make goooey marshmellows oh and anyomous reveiws are allowed. YAY!

BYE*Waves franticlly* 8')

1: Yaro = son of a bitch


End file.
